Melancholy
by hitormissani
Summary: This is my first story so please be kind! :) This story is about Hwoarang and Julia. What will happen when they fall in love but must fight each other in the tournament? Prologue posted!
1. Summary

Hey guys! So this is my first story! I'm sure there will be lots of errors so bare with me. So first I'm going to do a summary in my first chapter to see if this story is going to be worth writing. I have been thinking of this idea for quite sometime now. Never written anything down until now. So please read the summary and tell me what you think!

Summary.

Where to start!?

So my idea for this story revolves around Julia and Hwoarang. Julia makes a deal with the Korean military that if she beats Hwoarang in the tournament, doesn't matter if she loses the tournament at all, they will help her fund her research so she can save the forests, ( I guess? I'm working on this part. Bare with me.)Little does she know that the guy she falls in love with (Hwoarang) is actually the guy she's supposed to beat in the tournament. Of course up until the fight she has no idea it was him she had to fight all along. And ultimately has a decision to make.

Hwoarang is in the tournament because he also made a deal with the Korean military. If he wins the tournament he won't have to return to the military. He will do anything to no return to the military. (More details about this later.)

So basically two lovers fighting against each other.

So what do you all think about this? I need feedback so I can publish the prologue. Thank you!


	2. Prologue

Hey! So here's the prologue hopefully it's something you enjoy! Review and tell me if it is something worth continuing. Let me apologize beforehand about errors lol!

Also:::DISCLAIMER I don't own Tekken, I don't own any characters.

Prologue:

"Are you ready to talk about it," asked Xioayu.

Xioayu and Julia were sitting side by side both in metal rocking chairs on the front porch of Julia's house. The scenery in front of her house was green lush forests and mountains. After the tournament Julia decided to move into a new house in Benedicta, Maine. It wasn't much but Julia decided she wanted to move away from Arizona. Julia wanted something different.

Julia wanted to move on from the past, she wanted to start out fresh and forget about everything that had happened. She went into the tournament with good intentions. She didn't expect to fall in love with the man she was supposed to defeat. She ultimately didn't mean to hurt him. He thinks she lied to him, but he didn't listen to her. He would not see reason. He had made his mind up, he saw her as a threat.

Julia made a deal with the Korean military blindly. All she could think about is trying to save the forests that are burning and dying. Her dream was to do everything she could to save the planet from further destruction. What she didn't know was how corrupt the Korean military was. She should've known that some things are too good to be true. She was supposed to defeat a 'man'. They didn't say who he was, just that he was going to be her 6th opponent in the Tournament. Julia had no clue that the man was 'him'.

Julia couldn't even speak his name anymore. Everytime she was asked about him, they would say his name and Julia would almost start crying. Tears would fill her eyes. Anytime she thought of him she wanted to break down. She wanted him back, but she has no idea what happened to him after the tournament. There hasn't been any contact with him since he left.

It's been 9 months since she last saw him.

"I don't know Xiaoyu, its hard to talk about, I haven't even spoken about him to anyone," Julia said.

"Its been 9 months Julia, you're in pain, you need to let it out. You can't just hold everything in," Xiaoyu said. Xiaoyu was very concerned for Julia.

Julia doesn't face Xiaoyu, she can't face anyone whenever he is brought up in a conversation. Xiaoyu is looking at Julia, waiting for a response. She wants Julia to open up. She hates seeing Julia in so much pain. She hopes if Julia let's it all out, then she can finally move on. Holding everything thing in is no good for her well being. Xiaoyu notices every time she tries to get her to open up, Julia's eyes start filling up with tears. Xiaoyu wonders what he did to her to make her feel this way. Now one tear has fallen down her left cheek. Julia quickly wipes it away with the back of her left hand hoping Xiaoyu doesn't notice.

"I'll go get you some tissues, where are they," Xiaoyu asks as she stands up from her seat

"Its okay, you don't have to," Julia protests.

Xiaoyu thinks Julia is ready to tell her everything. Xiaoyu has never seen Julia actually start crying. Over the past 9 months Julia has held everything that's happened in, it's time now to let it out. She can't keep doing this to herself.

"Julia, I'm going to get you tissues, it's time to tell me everything, I can't keep seeing you like this, you're in pain. Please just tell me what happened. I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm not going to judge you, and lastly I'm not going to just let you rot away," Xiaoyu firmly says.

Xiaoyu walks inside Julia's house. This will give Julia enough time to prepare to tell her everything.

Julia watches as Xiaoyu walks inside. Julia doesn't want to let it all out, these are her feelings, this is her private thoughts that she will share with Xiaoyu. Why didn't Julia want to tell Xiaoyu everything? Was it because she's afraid Xiaoyu might judge her although Xiaoyu said she wouldn't? No, that's not it. Julia has held everything in for so long, cut ties with her friends, Julia is comfortable this way. She hates being out of her comfort zone. Julia believes this is something private, not meant to be shared with anyone. Tears are escaping her eyes now, all these thoughts and feelings running through her mind. She can't let Xiaoyu see her like this. Julia gets up from her rocking chair walks to the edge of the porch, arms crossed and heavily breathing. Julia is trying to compose herself before Xiaoyu comes back with tissues that Julia needs now. Every time she stares out to the mountains, what is she looking for? Is she looking for him, hoping he'll just appear out of thin air? Julia wishes that was possible, but knows that is wishful thinking, he's not coming back, he wouldn't even know where she was now. Maybe Julia shouldn't of moved, what if he did come back for her, now she's so far away from where she used to live that he'd never find her. Did Julia move because subconsciously she didn't want him to find her?

Julia finally realized something, if he wanted to see her again he would've found her. It's been 9 months so he's had plenty of time to come find her if he wanted to. Maybe he didn't love her as much as she loved him. She's realizing that maybe he didn't care about her. She couldn't believe how selfish he was. He had shown who he truly was the last 2 days that they were together. He wasn't the same person she had fallen in love with. Maybe it was her fault.

Tears are now streaming down her face. Julia covers her face with her hands. She's squatting on the porch, elbows on her thighs. Why is she breaking down?

Xiaoyu emerges outside with the box of tissues. "I found them!You know Julia you should really put these in a common place so you can..." Xiaoyu trails off as she notices Julia isn't in the rocking chair. She looks toward the end of the porch closest to where Julia was sitting. "Julia?"

Xiaoyu then hears a sniffle coming from the opposite side of the porch then turns and finds Julia in squatting position covering her face. Xiaoyu drops the box of tissues and rushes over to Julia. "Oh my God, Julia! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay," Xiaoyu frantically asks as Xiaoyu gets down on Julia's level. Xiaoyu puts an arm around Julia trying to to comfort her, trying to look at her but Julia is still covering her face. 'What could've possibly happened in the 2 minutes that I was gone,' Xiaoyu wonders.

"Julia, talk to me. What happened," Xiaoyu asks. Julia is shaking her head in protests not wanting to talk. "Julia what has you so upset," Xiaoyu asks but quickly realizes that she must be upset because of him clearly. Xiaoyu feels a little sheepish.

"Here, let's get you up and let's go sit back down," Xiaoyu says as she puts her hand under Julia's arms to help her stand up.

When they both stand Julia suddenly puts her arms around Xiaoyu embracing her, crying even more, almost hyperventallating. Xiaoyu hugs her back and starts to lightly pat and rub her back.

"Julia it's okay, just tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't tell me anything," Xiaoyu pleads.

Julia takes a deep breath, "he's not coming back is he? If he wanted to, he would've by now," Julia crys uncontrollably, sobbing, and sniffling. Julia is clinging to Xiaoyu for dear life now.

"Is that what this is about," Xiaoyu asks as she let's go of Julia, and puts her at arms length holding her shoulders. Julia puts her hands back to covering her face. "Julia, maybe he can't. I'm sure if he could he would. I don't think he's able to," Xiaoyu says.

"If that's the case then he's dead, maybe that would be best anyway," Julia says using her hands to wipe away the tears and using her sleeve to wipe her nose. Xiaoyu says, "here, let's go sit back down." Xiaoyu leads Julia back to the chairs and let's go of her. Xiaoyu picks up the tissues she dropped 3 minutes prior and lays them on the small glass table between them. Xiaoyu pulls out 4 tissues from the box and hands them to Julia. Julia thankfully takes them. Julia dabs her eyes with two tissues and the other two dabs her nose.

"I'm a mess," Julia tells Xiaoyu feeling a little embarrassed. This is what Julia tried to avoid, she didn't want Xiaoyu seeing her like this. Julia is afraid Xiaoyu will see her as weak and broken.

"No you're not Julia you just need to stop holding everything in or this is what happens. You will break. Do you break down like this a lot," Xiaoyu asks.

"No, I havent, this is the first time breaking, I guess it's like you said, I have held everything in for so long," Julia says as she wipes her eyes again facing Xiaoyu. Julia feels ashamed for breaking down.

"Its time Julia. It's been 9 months. You'll feel better once you say what you need to," Xiaoyu says as she puts a hand on her knee trying to establish a connection, so Julia can trust her.

"I don't even know where to start," Julia says.

"Well first why in the hell would you say it would be best he was dead," Xiaoyu asks.

"Because that way I know for sure what happened to him, right now, there's just no closure," Julia says.

"Hwoarang cared about you Julia, everyone could see it, and he doesn't care about anything. He loves you," Xiaoyu says. Xiaoyu thinks about Julia and Hwoarang together. At first Xiaoyu didn't see how they could even been attracted to each other. First, Hwoarang was tough, hot headed, unpleasant, and unfriendly. And Julia was smart, sweet, friendly, and kind. But when he started becoming interested in Julia he had changed. Of course he still had his hot headed moments, but he didn't show that towards Julia. Of course Xiaoyu doesn't know what happened between them two after they had fought. For Julia to feel this way, he must of done something terrible to her.

"Please don't say his name, I can't handle hearing it," Julia pleads as her her body shivers at the sound of his name, her eyes start watering again.

"I'm sorry, don't start crying. I didn't mean to..." Xiaoyu says as she grabs some more tissues ready for more tears. Julia doesn't take them. She wouldn't start crying again.

"I just don't know Xiaoyu, what it is that's hurting me. The unknown, where he's at, if he's okay, if he ever cared about me..." Julia says as she looks toward Xiaoyu making eye contact.

"I mean, anyone with eyes could tell he did care," Xiaoyu told Julia. Xiaoyu wasn't telling Julia this just because to make Julia feel better, but in actuality he did love Julia, he cared for her, no one thought he was cabable of love. But apparently he was. The way he talked about her, and the way they looked into each other's eyes. She'd never seen Julia so happy before. But now she's heartbroken.

"Then why did he do what he did to me? Why did he hurt me," Julia asks sounding a little resentful.

"Julia, like I've said before, I have no idea what happened between the two of you, all I know is you and him were matched to fight each other, but it was in a closed areana no one saw it. I also know that you two had a fall out," Xiaoyu says. All Xiaoyu knew was just that. Xiaoyu wonders if he physically hurt her or just emotionally, maybe both.

"That's all you know," Julia asks. "I thought you knew a little more than that," Julia said.

"No Julia I don't. You've never told me, not even when it was going on," Xiaoyu says. "You pushed everyone away when you and him had it out with each other."

"Oh," was all Julia said wiping her nose one more time and looks away. That was true. Julia had pushed everyone away. She didn't mean to, she just didn't know how to handle her own feelings about everything. She didn't want to burden everyone especially Xiaoyu with her problems.

"Now, I think a lot more happened than you've lead me to believe," Xiaoyu tells Julia. Xiaoyu leans forward in her chair looking towards Julia. Julia starts nodding her head in agreement. Xiaoyu puts her elbow on her leg and rests her chin on her hand. "Do you want to tell me so I can help you," Xiaoyu asks.

Julia holds her hands together resting on her lap tissues crumbled now in her hands. "I just don't know where to start, I don't see how you can help. These are my problems Xiaoyu, I created this mess. It's all my fault," Julia says looking toward Xiaoyu.

"Don't say everything is your fault, that much isn't true. Just start from the beginning," Xiaoyu suggests.

"Its a long story Xiaoyu," Julia warns.

"I have time," Xiaoyu says. "I'll be here for a few days anyway, you don't have to tell me everything today. If you cannot continue then I won't pry anymore."

Julia looks away from Xiaoyu again staring off into the mountains. Julia sighs, "it basically started with an offer that I couldn't refuse."

Thanks for reading the prologue! Tell me what you think!


End file.
